Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a banding apparatus and a method for placing a band about a decorative cover and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable banding apparatus and method for securing the decorative cover about at least a portion of an outer peripheral surface of a flower pot utilizing the portable banding apparatus.